Keep Writing
by tripwasmyhero2161
Summary: Lily and James have been pen pals for years without many people knowing. R/R! T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be my first multi-chapter fiction in years. I'm going to try to keep going with it. Please bear with me though; updates will come out as soon as possible.

Since Pottermore was just updated with Remus' backstory, I am really going to integrate that into the background as a minor storyline.

Or course the usual ideas come to mind: Alice last name is Prince to give her a connection to Snape. James was not a Prefect before becoming Head Boy, unlike Molly Weasley's claim that all Head Boys must be Prefects first. James parents were retired and elderly by this point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Keep Writing

Ever since Lily came home for holiday after her first year at Hogwarts, she received letters from James Potter each week, usually on Tuesday afternoons. Lily soon started to expect them as she expected her copy of the Daily Prophet.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that James wanted a date with Lily due to the thrill of the chase and that Lily was not the fondest of James. They had daily arguments in public places like the common room and the Great Hall. Neither of them tried to hide it. James always accused Lily of starting each fight and vice versa.

No one, except their closest friends, knew of the letters James sends. Lily replied to a lot of the letters, especially in the beginning. She loved having pen pals with all her friends. She loved the mail system in the Wizarding world.

James had started sending letter to Lily to try to win her over, but it turned into something else as time progressed. They had conversations about magical law, equality in the magical world, muggle things, and Lily had told him about her parents and Petunia. They started to enjoy writing to each other. Even though at school they were enemies, they had something through the mail.

What no one knew for six years is that Lily had kept every single letter that she had received from James. It was not because she liked him, but for the sentimental value of the letters. They were sweet and caring and thoughtful. He never once asked her out or made a move in this letters. It was a completely different side to James. At Hogwarts, James, along with his Marauder friends were the cool, laid back pranksters of the school. The letters were completely different. It showed a different side of him.

On the Tuesday before she was to leave for her final year at Hogwarts, she waited for the letter James had written her. Time had passed and no letter came. She started to wonder if was done with her for good.

Lily took a piece of parchment and quill out of her desk drawer and began to write_. James_. She started out her letter so informally. Lily never used James first name at Hogwarts. Usually because he would start to think that they were closer than they really were.

_I know that we will be boarding the Hogwarts Express in less than a week's time. I know that is only a little time between now and then, but I still wanted to write to you. How is your holiday? I had the worst. Petunia is still driving me insane._ Lily started to smile just a little. She knew she had no feeling for the person she was writing, but she thought about all her previous letters.

_I made Head Girl this year! I know you always say that it was going to be me, so it turned out that you were right. Professor Dumbledore did not say who Head Boy would be, but I guess I have to wait until September 1__st__ to find out. I just hope that it is not a Slytherin. I don't think that I could bear to work with someone who hates me so much. I would really accept anyone else as Head Boy over a Slytherin._

Lily couldn't think about anything else to write. She didn't have an idea set in her mind when she began to write, it just flowed out.

_Write soon._ She added before signing her name.

Lily sent the letter out with her tawny owl, Hermes. She knew that she was going to be anxious about receiving a reply, but she had to put it out of her mind before she drove herself insane.

Lily and Petunia's parents had passed the summer before her fourth year at Hogwarts. It was a hard time for Lily, but, like always, she got through it. Petunia and her new fiancée, Vernon Dursley, had moved to Surrey the year before for his work.

The only reason Lily moved with them was because of their parent's wishes. In their will, Petunia had to take care of Lily until she was of age, in the muggle world. She knew that this would be her final week in the home forever. Petunia and Lily didn't have the best relationship. Petunia was completely jealous of Lily's magical abilities and took it out on her.

Lily loved her sister very much and wished for them to be closer, but she knew that day would never come. She had built relationships up with the girls in her year instead of with her sister.

Instead of checking for her owl every five minutes, Lily started to shrink her possessions and pack her things up. She filled her trunks up before opening the final drawer in her desk. She knew exactly what was in that drawer. Inside laid a small wooden box with a lily carved into it. Her parents had given it to her for her birthday the year she started at Hogwarts. Inside the box was all the letters that James had sent her. Some were long letters and others were just short responses, but she kept every single one.

Once she was done packing, Lily made herself a cup of tea and continued to read her NEWT level Transfiguration book. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept watch out for the bird she was hoping would appear any moment.

It was the day she was to leave that Lily received a response. She eagerly opened the letter.

_My dearest Lily,_

_I am sorry that I have taken so long to reply. I have been busy with things. My father has become quite ill in the last few weeks. They say it might be dragon pox. I don't want to think about the possibility of anything bad happening. It is something that I can't face._

_I'm sorry that your sister is still causing you trouble. You'll be back at school soon enough and you won't have to listen to her complain on and on about magic or listen about her fiancée, Vernon. You'll just have to listen to me instead. I don't know which one would be worse._

_I hope Head Boy is not as bad as a Slytherin. I heard rumors it's a Gryffindor this year. Hopefully that settles your mind just a bit. _

_I'll see you on the train!_

_All my love,_

_James_

Lily smiled at the letter. She didn't know how, but James knew how to make her feel better, at least through letters. Once they were back at Hogwarts, things would go back to normal.

She put the letter away in her keepsake box and put it in her trunk. Lily looked at the house once more before leaving. Petunia had left the house for the afternoon and Vernon was at work. She left a note for her sister to find. It was simple. All she said was that she loved her and hoped that once she was done with school, they could be closer.

Lily apparated to King Cross Station. She left the small hallway where she had suddenly appeared unnoticed. She pushed the cart with her trunks and owl cage. She had sent Hermes ahead to Hogwarts already.

As she approached the barrier to the platform, she looked around one last time. For two reasons: to see if muggles were looking and knowing it would be her last time in the muggle world before entering the Wizarding life for good.

Once through the barrier she looked around as she looked for her best friends. Marlene McKinnon was a tall, athletic blond who was stunningly beautiful. She was a match for any of the Marauders when it came to dating. Alice Prince was a shorter stockier girl with short brown hair. She was fair, but didn't have the social life of Marlene. Alice had been dating Frank Longbottom since fourth year. Everyone expected them to get married when she finished school. Frank graduated last year and was now in the auror training program. Hestia Jones was pink-cheeked, black-haired girl of the seventh year Gryffindor girls. She was athletic just like Marlene and both were Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Last was Mary MacDonald. She was a pretty girl with long curly brown hair. She was the most like Lily and the shyest of the girls, but the strongest magically. She kept to herself and Lily found her to be an excellent study partner.

She looked around the platform but it was too crowded to see anyone clearly. Lily took her things onto the train and found an empty compartment for her and her friends. She was always the first one there followed by Mary, Alice, Hestia, and finally Marlene.

She was just settling in, and still alone, when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin passed by. "Lily!" Sirius shouted with joy. "My favorite Head Girl!" As much as Lily disliked Sirius, she didn't hate him. She often found him amusing, but didn't show it. "You are Head Girl this year, right?" She nodded. 'good, now we can get away with more this year!" Lily rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Remus, congratulations on making Head Boy this year!" Lily guessed. She looked down to his robes, but no badge was in sight. "Oh, I'm sorry; I just thought you would be Head Boy this year. I heard that it was a Gryffindor. I just thought it would be you."

"Where did you hear a rumor like that?" Sirius asked with a knowing smile.

"Nowhere in particular." She said, but she knew the two boys knew about James and Lily's letters. "I know you know Black. You know everything and everyone. Who is it?" She stood up and jokingly pointed her wand at him. He put his hands in the air. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Where is Potter? He's usually gallivanting with your lot. He better not be pulling a prank on the train." Lily questioned. Sirius shook his head. Everyone knew that Lily disliked all the pranks that the Marauders had pulled over the years. A lot of them were focus on her. "He's saying goodbye to his mother before she goes back to St. Mungo's to see his father. Then he has some things to take care of. But we must be off. We have some things to take care of ourselves."

Lily settled herself back into the compartment. Soon all her friends showed up right as the train was leaving. She caught Alice and Mary in mid conversation. "Frank was so sweet. He walked me to the platform and in the middle of everything he just kissed me. It was so unlike him. He's never done anything like that before. Remember it took him two weeks just to ask me out."

"Hi Lily." The girls finally greeted her. She waved back. "How was your summer?" Mary asked.

"Do you have to even ask? Petunia was the worst. Her and her fiancée, Vernon, hate everything magic. I'm sort of glad I don't have to go back there ever again."

"Lily, did you have any dates this summer? Did James finally sweep you of your feet?" Marlene asked. It was the one thing that was always on her mind. Love.

"No and no." Lily replied. Lily had broken up with her previously boyfriend, Caradoc Dearborn the previous year. She didn't even think about dating and it was nowhere on her mind for the year. It was a NEWT year and she had to focus.

The train started to move. Lily stood up and had to change into her robes before the Prefect meeting at the front of the train. She grabbed her bag and went to one of the many changing rooms on the train. Once she was fully changed, she stopped by their compartment and started toward the head of the train.

Lily placed her hand on the handle of the compartment door, but did not turn it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know exactly who was on the other side of the door, but she was hoping that it was not a Slytherin or most of the Prefects that were in their year. She could deal with Caradoc, but it would still be extremely awkward.

She opened the door to see James sitting there. "Potter? You aren't supposed to be here. The Head Boy is going to be here any minute and I don't want him to see me arguing with you. Now leave." Lily completely missed the Head Boy badge on James' robes. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Lily sat down and went through her notes for the meeting. She had everything set up for the first week back to school.

Moments later, James came back into the compartment. "I thought I told you, you couldn't be in here." Lily finally noticed the badge. "You're Head Boy? Why didn't you tell me? You made me worry that it was a Slytherin!"

"You're upset because I didn't tell you?" James said with slight amusement. Lily crossed her arms. "I just don't understand; you weren't even a Prefect. How could you be Head Boy?"

"Professor Dumbledore has his motives I guess. Being a Prefect is not a requirement for the job. It is actually voted on by the oversight committee for Hogwarts. They vote on who they think would be the best for the job along with grades, likability, respect, courage, and strength. It's a shame, Lily; I thought you would have the rulebook memorized by now."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She knew he was right, but no thought in her mind would ever lead her to the conclusion that James Potter would ever be Head Boy. "But you don't do homework. You're grades? They can't be at the top." She knew that James, along with Sirius, were the most popular wizards at school and were well respected despite their pranks. She would give him that.

"Actually I do all my coursework. And Sirius does too. Remus and I make sure of it. We are at the top of our year, along with you. But if you ever let anyone know that we will not hesitate to turn your pretty red hair green to match your gorgeous green eyes." Lily felt the same James Potter coming back. He was going to hit on her left and right and it would irritate her into another argument.

"Lily, can we make a truce?" He asked. "We are going to be working a lot together this year and we should probably appear to be friends, just to have a stronger, more united front in the school. Maybe we can call each other by our first names and maybe stop arguing so much." He thought it was worth a try. He had stopped calling her 'Evans' last year, but she was the one that was reluctant to be more informal with him. He held out his hand for her to shake. Lily looked into his eyes. He knew that she was trying to figure out if this was a trick to get her to go out with him or a sincere offer. She shook his hand.

She pulled her hand away as the Prefects started to arrive in the large compartment.

Once the meeting had started. Lily and James had introduced themselves. The snickers and the sighed were not missed. All the girls stared at James with love struck looks.

"We have the first week of patrol scheduled made up. And the Head's patrol schedule for the first half of the year. We will work on the rest by mid-week. It will be posted in the Prefect's bathroom. We will try to work around things like Quidditch practices and matches though." Lily explained as she passed them out. She knew that Caradoc and James were captains of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams, respectively. "It will be pretty evenly scheduled. No one will have to patrol more than one Friday and one Saturday a month along with the weekday patrols. We will have a meeting in the Transfiguration classroom on Wednesday night after dinner. If the head Boy has nothing to add, enjoy the rest of your trip. " James shook his head. Everyone but Remus and James left.

James and Remus both looked at the list then looked to each other. Lily had confronted Remus about his condition in third year. She knew that she would take that into consideration when she made the schedules. But that was not what the two boys' noticed. "Lily, you said that no one would have to patrol more than one weekend a month?" She nodded. "Why do you have three weekends a month?" Remus was the first to ask. The two had built up a relationship. Even though Remus was a Marauder, he was still a nice, shy, intelligent guy.

"I picked up the slack so everyone else would have more free time to study and do other things. It'll be okay." When Lily said 'other things,' she looked to Remus. He knew exactly what she meant. "But how is that fair? You must want a social life after studying and patrolling all the time?" Lily looked at James as he said it. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." James said. Usually this is where things would go downhill. James and Lily would be yelling and Remus would pretend not to listen.

"I'll take that into consideration then, but until then, I have to be getting back to my friends." She turned on the ball of her foot and left the compartment. Remus and James looked to each other with surprise. She never backed down so quickly.

The two boys walked back to their compartment, but were stopped by Severus Snape with Regulus Black not far behind. He blocked their way to their compartment. "Potter, how did you trick everyone into believing you were Head Boy?"

"Severus, why is it so hard to believe that I am Head Boy? Who do you think it should have been? You?"

"You arrogant toerag of a wizard. I would make a better Head Boy!" His slimy teeth shined in the sunlight as he grinned. James and Remus both knew Snape was looking for a fight.

"At least I didn't want the job just to get closer to Lily." James said, but he hadn't realized that this argument was taking place right in front of Lily's compartment. The door swung open to see the five girls staring at them. Each had a different expression. Alice, Hestia, and Marlene shook their head slightly and smiled. They knew James was a good guy and was going to defend Lily and himself to the slime ball they called Snape. None of them like Snape is the slightest. Mary and Lily, on the other hand, looked slightly angry at the scene they were causing. He promised Lily no more argument with her and this would lead to a big one.

Snape looked to Lily and kept his mouth shut. "Come on Regulus, we have somewhere else to be." The two boys turned to leave. "This isn't over Potter."

James took a step into the compartment. "How are my two favorite chasers doing this fine day?" he turned to Marlene and Hestia and flashed them a famous James Potter smile. Both girls melted even though they knew his heart belonged to Lily, but they couldn't help by swoon at the attractive James Potter as well as Sirius Black.

"We are great! Congratulations on getting Head Boy, Captain!" Marlene was the first to speak up. She saluted his fake rank. Marlene and Alice were both pure-bloods and Hestia was a half-blood. Each of them had known the Potter's for a long time. It was more of a normal relationship between them.

"Alice, how is Frank?" He asked. "Good," she replied. Anytime anyone mentioned Frank, Alice turned a deep shade of red that would rival Lily's hair.

James turned to Mary, who had returned to her book. "Wuthering Heights. Good book. I particularly like the part about the star-crossed lovers from different walks of life. But it's also tragic in its own right. Only together in death." He commented. All five girls looked up to him with slight confusion. "We have a huge library at my home. Muggle and Wizarding books are everywhere. My mother is an avid reader. I've been told it's our most common trait." James continued to say, "Maybe over Christmas break, you ladies would like to see the library at my home. Maybe around the time of the Potter's ball." Alice, Marlene, and Hestia had already been there, but included them in the invite.

"Would you care to join us?" Hestia asked, but she already knew the answer. Remus stepped behind James and whispered something in his ear.

He looked to Lily, who still seemed to have a scowl on her face. "I would love to, but I have some things that need attending to. Good day, ladies." He closed the compartment door.

James and Remus reached their compartment. Sirius exploded on them as soon as the door closed. "What did he do now?" Regulus was a sore spot for Sirius. "Why do I have to hear about this second hand? I had to hear about it from a fifth year Hufflepuff! He better have been staying away from Avery and those other Death Eaters."

"Calm down Pads. He was just with Snape. He didn't do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There was an edit in the first chapter from the first review and the others. Not much was added though. It was mainly a spell check edit.

This is a shorter chapter. I wanted to end at this point though. You'll understand why at the end of the chapter. There will be more to add to the theme of the story when I do update next. Which I don't know when that will be? I've started a Percy Jackson fiction too.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

As the feast ended, students started to make their way back to their common rooms for the first night back at school. Lily and James went to see the Headmaster before joining their friends in Gryffindor tower.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. I was wondering when you would be coming to see me." He said. Professor Dumbledore always had a sense of mystery in his voice.

"Professor, about Po-James and I working together, I don't know if—"James cut her off as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. "We can be more excited about it. I get to work with the best at Hogwarts. It'll be great!" Lily shot James a look.

"That is wonderful to hear." He said. "Now, your new dormitories on the third floor have been prepared. The password is thistle." Lily knew that she would have to share such a close space with James, but she knew she had to make it work. She couldn't be the Head Girl who complained all the time. "Thank you Professor."

The two left the Great Hall. Lily started to make her way to the Gryffindor common room while James made motion for the Head's dormitories. "Where are you going? Don't you want to see our common room? I'm sure it is nice and cozy for the two of us."

"I just wanted to check in with my friends before curfew." Lily stated. She never even turned towards James and kept walking. James reluctantly followed her until he caught up with her. They walked in silence before arriving at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?"

"Hippogriff." Lily said. The portrait swung open. Lily saw Marlene, Hestia, and Alice sitting in the common room with Sirius and Remus. Many of the students were in their dormitories unpacking or hanging out. The common room was virtually empty.

"Where have you two been?" Alice asked with hope in her eyes.

"Talking with Professor Dumbledore. We had to get the password to our new dorms." James said before Lily had the chance.

"Lily, you have to show us! We want to see how fancy the Head Girl lives!" Hestia squealed. She stood up and nearly pulled Lily arm off as she pulled her towards the portrait.

"I guess we're going now." Marlene said as she stood up with Alice. They had to rush to catch up with Hestia and Lily who were almost jogging at that point.

Once they got to the portrait of the old sleeping man, Lily woke him up to tell him the password.

The common room was decorated in red and gold. A large lion tapestry was hanging over the fireplace. It was like the Gryffindor common room, but smaller. There were two desks and chairs, one over stuffed couch in front of a fireplace, and book shelves with different copies of the Rules and Regulations at Hogwarts. The girls were in shock and awe. They couldn't believe it. It was so much better than the Gryffindor common room.

James, Sirius, and Remus had arrived in the common just after the girls. "Prongsie, which one is yours?" Sirius ran into the room on the left. The room was much like the common room in color, but it was homier. Two trunks and an empty bird cage were the only signs of life in the room. The bed and dresser were not even touched yet. "Not yours." He race to the other side of the common room. The other dorm was identical. James racing brooms leaning against the wall were the only indication that it was James' dorm.

"Lil, can we spend the night here, please oh, please?" Hestia started to plead like a little girl. Lily just gave the girl a look that said it all: no, but Hestia had ways around that. "Why not? It's not like we'll be out after curfew. Besides, we'll be with the Head Girl. How could we possible get in trouble?" Hestia was on her knees begging.

"Oh, alright. You go get your things and be back in ten minutes." Lily gave in. All three girls rushed from the common room. "And bring Mary too!" She called out.

"Alright! Party in the Head's common room!" Sirius jumped onto the couch and started dancing, poorly.

Lily stared at him with the same look she had given Hestia before. "No one invited you Sirius."

"It's not a party without me! I'm the life of the party." Sirius whined. Lily just rolled her eyes and turned away. She walked to her dorm. She could still hear Sirius whining while James and Remus trying to shut him up without magic.

Lily looked at her dorm. She moved to her trunk and began to unpack some things before her friends returned from Gryffindor Tower. As she made things a normal size again, Remus stepped through the doorway. "We are leaving now. We're going to take James with us so you girls can have a good night. I just wanted to say goodnight." He took another step in. Lily was still silent. "I know that you don't like James, at all, but you have to understand that he is going to try to be serious this year. Just a thought." Remus looked down at a carved box sitting on Lily's desk. The lid was slightly ajar. It was just enough to see what was in it. Remus was not one to pry, but the handwriting on the parchment looked extremely close to James' handwriting. He knew they wrote, but Lily seemed to have quite a few of the letters.

"Good night, Remus." Lily said. He closed the door slightly more.

Lily continued to unpack until her friends came back. "Lils!" Alice called out. "This is going to be so much fun! We haven't done this since fifth year!" The girls dropped their bags in the common room before pulling Lily out of her dorm.

The five girls saw around the fire on the sofa and the few arm chairs that were in the common room. It was a cozy spot. They talked about the summers in more detail then when they were on the train. But Marlene brought up Lily's favorite subject: James Potter. "Can you believe that James is Head Boy? I can't believe you get to be alone on patrols every day." Marlene did not see James that way, but for Lily, she talked that way. It was much like the James Potter Fan Club girls. But everyone knew that Marlene was interested in Sirius and not his adventurous ways with women.

"Can we not talk about Potter?" Lily asked.

"I don't think that this year will be that bad. I mean, he gets good marks. He stopped pranking Slytherins last year. He seems more mature." Mary stated that facts. She was usually the level headed one, but she seemed to be ganging up with the other girls about James.

"I know, Pros and Cons list!" Marlene jumped up and rushed to Lily's dorm. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk before she knocked over several items in doing so. She picked up them all and placed them back on the desk. Lily's lily box had fallen open. The letters spilled everywhere. Marlene scooped them up and put them back in the box. There was no need for Marlene to read the letters; she knew exactly what they were.

"I'm back! Here's the deal. If we have more pros than cons, James isn't so bad, but if we have more cons than pros, we hate him."

Lily took a deep breath. She knew what was coming. All her friends thought she should say yes to James at least once. That she should give the poor guy a break, but Lily didn't see it that way. He was still the same toerag deep down.

"Okay, for the pros: he's good-looking, brilliant…" Alice started. "Great at Quidditch." Marlene added. Mary was assigned to writing everything down. "Doesn't prank Slytherins anymore, funny, kind, loyal, he's Head Boy…" Marlene and Hestia sighed.

Lily thought if she had one advantage it was the fact that Alice was with Frank. She wouldn't dare bring up anything that could get her in trouble.

"And for the cons." Lily added. She needed to make a list of at least seven things. She was sure that it wasn't going to be hard. "He a pig-headed toerag, thinks he's a god at everything, still pranks people, asks me out every chance he gets, dates every girl at Hogwarts, and worst of all, he's a Marauder."

"Is that all?" Hestia asked. "I think we have a good list. How many is that, Mary?"

"Seven pros and six cons." Mary counted the list up.

"How could that be so few cons?" Lily asked. She grabbed the list from Mary and went over it. She furrowed her brow as she read over it repeatedly.

"I guess we like James this year." Hestia said with excitement. "We should have done this years' ago. It would have saved us so much trouble."

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be right." Lily said. She buried her face in her hands. She didn't see Hestia and Marlene high-five each other.

"Lily, it's going to be okay." Alice rubbed her friend's back. She had to comfort her. She, like the other girls, knew that this list wasn't going to change anything. It was more of a sign of hope. Everyone, but Lily, was friends with the Marauders. They just wanted to see their friends happy. They thought the only way would be if they were together.

"What about the letters?" Marlene blurted out. Lily lifted her head from her hands and glared at her friend. All their friends knew that they wrote to each other during the holidays, but Marlene was the only one who saw the letters in Lily's dorm. "If you two are somewhat friendly when you two write each other, then what is the difference between those and at school?"

"He's not an arrogant toerag when he writes and he doesn't ask me out either." Lily said. She stared into the fire as if she was recounting everything in the letters.

Marlene, Alice, Hestia, and Mary all exchanged glances. They all made an unspoken agreement.


End file.
